


I can't believe it's come to this

by Lady_danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_danvers/pseuds/Lady_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat still believes that Kara is Super girl. There's only one way Cat will get the truth from Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe it's come to this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SuperCat fic. I hope you like it :)

Cat was not a person who could be lied to easily. It was bad enough that she couldn't see it from the start. The hints were all there, not to mention she doesn't wear a mask when she fights crime.  
Was she really that naive for not seeing Kara for who she really is? For whom she's become?  
Maybe she's always been that way. Courageous and noble. But she hides it so well under her disguise, as her mousey assistant.  
Kara and Super girl are practically two different people. No wonder she didn't notice before.  
But they're not different, it was Cat that couldn't see the bravery in her assistant. Always assumed she was just some shy and poor girl.  
Well today will be different. Cat will make Kara understand that she can trust her with her secret.

~~~~~~

Kara was so calm when she walked into work. Knowing that her and Johns little show worked and Cat doesn't suspect a thing anymore. At least she hoped she did.  
So far everything seemed to be normal. Well as normal as her life could get. Cat still called her Kiera, and she still went on coffee runs, and scheduled her plans for the rest of the week and so far she hasn't heard a single word about her being Super girl...  
"KIERA!"  
... But maybe she thought too soon

 

~~~~~~

 

"Yes Ms Grant?" Kara asked as she walked into Cat's office with her usual smile.  
Kara felt nervous. Everyone went home, so it was just the two of  
them there. It was almost time for her to leave and all of her work was done. What could Cat possibly need? 

"You know... Kiera." Cat began to say with the back of her chair facing her as she looked at her monitors on the wall. She turned around to look at Kara, as she finished her sentence. "I don't like liars." 

"Im sorry?" Kara asked wondering what Cat was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Kiera." Cat stood up out of her chair and walked toward her bar to grab two glasses and filled them with wine. She walked over to Kara and handed her a glass.

"I'm sorry Ms Grant, but I really don't know." Kara said as she took the glass offered to her by her boss.

"You apologize way to much Kiera."  
"Come, come." Cat said with a wave of her hand for Kara to follow her out to the balcony.

"Ms Grant what is this all about?" Kara stopped in the doorway of the balcony and looked at Cat who was staring up at the sky with her drink in her hand. She mumbled something Kara could almost make out, while she switched her gaze from the stars to the ground below the tall building. She sat her glass down and then turned to look at Kara.  
"Ms Grant what do you mean?"  
"It's come to what?"  
"Please, tell me." "You're scaring me!" Kara started walking toward Cat, but wasn't ready when she pushed herself up and over the railing.  
"CAT!" Kara shouted as she flew off the balcony after her. But Cat fell faster and faster. Kara swore to herself she wouldn't let her reach the ground. She reached out and grabbed Cat by the waste. Cat wrapped her arms around Kara's neck as soon as she came within reach. Before they flew into the ground Kara flew them up into the sky and instead of going back to CatCo like Cat thought, Kara flew them away from the building. 

Kara looked down at Cat with tears threatening to leave her eyes.  
"Why would you do that!?" Kara asked, now crying.  
Cat looked at her, really looked at her. Like it was the first time she really knew the girl. Kara is Super girl and Super girl is Kara. They are one in the same. But it was the first time she's seen Kara or Super girl this vulnerable.  
Cat reached a hand up to Kara's cheek to wipe away her tears as she spoke softly. "I knew it."  
Kara leaned into Cat's touch, scared to death that it wasn't real, that she actually lost her. And she closed her eyes. Cat leaned up toward Kara to rest there foreheads together. "You don't have to keep this from me."" I won't tell anyone Kara.""I would never do that to you."  
Kara opened her eyes and looked into Cat's. "You're the queen of all media. You branded Super girl.""And all Kara is, is your assistant.""You'd be a fool not to." Kara looked away as tears fell again.  
"Cat would never hurt you." Kara looked back at cat with a little smile. "Why are speaking in third person?"  
"Why are you?"

Kara's smile grew as she landed them on Cat's bedroom balcony.  
"Promise me you'll never do that again." Kara begged as she let go of Cats waist.  
Cat reached down to put Kara's hands back on her waist.  
"As long as you promise me something?" Cat watched as Kara's gaze went from her hands to Cat's eyes.  
"Anything." Kara said with ease.  
"Please trust me more, Kara." Cat said as she stood on her tippy toes so there faces were inches apart.  
"I shouldn't have ever doubted you." Kara said as Cat took her glasses off of her face.  
"My guardian Angel." Cat said before she closed the distance between them.


End file.
